The present invention relates generally to semiconductor device packaging, and more particularly to a stacked die semiconductor package.
Semiconductor packages are containers for integrated circuits and devices. The semiconductor package includes an encapsulated semiconductor die with the integrated circuits and devices. The semiconductor package has exposed input/output (I/O) leads used to interconnect the semiconductor die with external circuitry when for example the semiconductor package is mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB). The die may be packaged in a number of different carrier or package configurations, for example, quad flat no-lead (QFN), ball grid array (BGA), and the like. Such semiconductor packages protect the die and the interconnections to the die and allow for the various types of external I/Os.
There is a continual demand for semiconductor packages with increased speed and functionality with smaller package footprints and thicknesses. In an attempt to increase functionality, some semiconductor packages include more than one semiconductor die. For example, some semiconductor packages include two or more dies stacked one atop another. Other stacked die packages include a die stacked on an already packaged (encapsulated) die. However, such die stacked on packaged die semiconductor packages are limited to certain types of semiconductor packages, and the number of I/O leads exposed on the semiconductor package is limited. Additionally, the interconnection between the die and the packaged die of such die stacked on packaged die semiconductor packages is made external to the semiconductor package in the external circuitry. This adds to additional design considerations, processing steps, and increased costs in mounting the semiconductor package with the external circuitry. Moreover, the higher powered devices generate higher thermal energy that mainly diffuses via the die carrier, however, current BGA stacked-die packages are thermally limited and designed to apply in lower power devices and applications. There is a need for addressing or at least alleviating some of the above problems.